High speed data (HSD) service providers typically offer subscribers a gateway device that provides wired connectivity to a fiber, coax or hybrid medium and a Wi-Fi access point (AP) for connectivity within the home or business. The subscriber typically configures the AP with an SSID and a password and may also select an encryption key for encrypting data. In neighborhoods where a single HSD service provider has a significant subscriber base, many Wi-Fi APs are operational but are accessible only to a single SSID. Wi-Fi devices may be configured to access an open Wi-Fi network. If the Wi-Fi AP is configured with filters and/or encryption, then only those Wi-Fi devices configured to meet the filtering parameters and/or with the encryption key may use those AP.
Thus, access to either an open network or a secured network requires a Wi-Fi device to be configured specifically for the network to be accessed. When the Wi-Fi device moves out of range of one AP and into range of another AP, the Wi-Fi device must be reconfigured. Again, if the AP is configured to provide a secured network, the Wi-Fi device must have access to the security parameters of the secured network.
Public Wi-Fi APs, also known as “hot spots,” also require users to register and set up their wireless device using parameters that differ from the subscriber's home settings. Typically, these parameters include security settings that may include a hotspot SSID and a 12-40 character password or pass phrase. Additionally, a user of a public Wi-Fi AP may be required to sign up/register using a web browser on their wireless device in order to gain access. These extra steps may deter users of Wi-Fi devices from connecting to hot spots. In addition, advanced users may prefer their own SSID and securities and are less likely to trust wireless hot spots. Due to these issues, many network service subscribers that have Wi-Fi enabled mobile devices only enable them at their home, making their mobile devices less useful.
One alternative to Wi-Fi is a mobile device that bridges cellular service to Wi-Fi devices that do not have a cellular radio. A mobile bridging device thus acts as a Wi-Fi AP and uses the cellular service as the connection to the Internet. Mobile bridging devices require that at least one user have an account with a cellular provider. Additionally, mobile bridging devices have limited battery life. A user of a mobile bridging AP faces the same issues previously described.
Some terrestrial network service providers have placed secured Wi-Fi access points in businesses. Patrons may access the Internet for the duration of their stays. However, when a patron leaves the establishment, the Wi-Fi signal degrades and the connection to the Internet is quickly lost.
Under these circumstances, a significant number of Wi-Fi enabled devices are underutilized and a significant amount of Wi-Fi bandwidth that could be used for roaming by other subscribers of HSD service providers is going unused.